


Noivern Season

by Tempestuous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestuous/pseuds/Tempestuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (the reader) are on the final leg of your journey! Just got to go through Victory Road to face the final challenge! I sure hope there's no horny dragons in there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon dick ahoy!

The road has been long, and the path harder than you ever imagined. You’ve trained together with your team, overcome so much. Teetering over Viola’s webs… skidding around Korrina’s arena… puzzling through Clemont’s tower… your mind turning inside out from Olympia’s universe… and that final brawl with Wulfric that took you to the edge, coming down to the final blows. A long path, surely, but all for this.

Victory Road.

So many hopes and dreams have been swallowed up and spat out by the ragged cave in front of you. But you? No! You’re going to bull through it, crush your opposition. With your balls by your side and bright sunlight beating down, insects are buzzing, hope is in the air, and you’re about to take the first step towards your dream. And with a team like this how could you lose? There’s the usual signs up for those who haven’t read up to warn of the cave, how the dangers in the cave prevent rescue services from entering without extreme assistance. You’re not worried. It’s been years since you had to call the rescue services, and that was just ONE unlucky blow anyway. Now! Step forth!

You take your first step into the cool darkness of Victory Road, the rough floor worn by generations upon generations of trainers seeking the ultimate challenge. It’s not pitch black by any means; light permeates the cave through small apertures that give enough to guide a trainer through. What does hit you, however, is a weird fishy smell. It’s hard to place and very faint. Maybe it’s just a peculiarity of this place.

It does strike you a little odd that you didn’t see any other trainers heading this way as you made the trek. All the better though, less competition! You hate those assholes who just sit around waiting to beat up anybody who crossed their sight. On that pleasing thought, you push forwards into the darkness.

***

An hour into the caves, you’re starting to wonder why you were ever worried about this cave. You’ve barely seen anything move, nor a peep or a whisper, save some high-pitches echoes from the depths that you continue to descend into. The sole increasing factor has been that odd smell. Fish, almonds, it’s full of weird notes. By this point it’s an ever-present aroma suffusing the air. Light breezes disturb it on occasion to bring in a faint caress of summer, reminding you of the glowing sun outside. You’ll be there soon, you know it.

***

Another hour or so in, something is starting to feel strange about the Road. There really should be more people going around... and you’re starting to feel a bit warm. Nothing to worry about though. It’s summer, right? Could be anything.

Suddenly, you hear a light fluttering! It’s been so quiet for so long that you jump on reflex, snapping your head around to look for it.

In that moment, you hear another flutter from behind you, closer.

And another.

And another.

And then the air becomes a soup of noise. Fluttering is all around you. You’re turning and turning, but it all seems to be in the darkness above you, where the light does not reach. All you catch is faint glimpses of purple… that can only be one thing. You’ve read up. The native Noibat population is astonishingly large here.

Damn. The smell’s overpowering now, permeating the air, everywhere at once. You’re starting to panic a little from all this sudden noise, it’s like nothing you’ve ever encountered before. The quiet cave… the smell… and now THIS.

Out of the darkness a drip falls and lands on your upturned face. _Eugh_ you think, reaching up and wiping it off with your finger. It’s… sticky? A tentative sniff tells you that this seems to be the source of that smell. It’s milky and white, thick enough to leave a string between your fingers when you bring them apart. Could this be… no! You wouldn’t have been so stupid, right? But you did forget to read those signs coming in.

It’s an event you’ve only heard about from books, a warning that you passed over. Noibats and Noiverns have a particularly strong mating instinct, and are one of the few species known for recreational intercourse. They’ll fuck when they want, cover their property in seed, but that isn’t the cause of danger. During summers, during those long days, the breeding season begins. During that time, Noiverns and Noibats alike will patrol their territory looking for mating partners.

However, if they cannot find a partner of their species, they will take anything they can find. Animals, Pokemon, and even… humans.

You hope to all those deities that they’ve all found partners. From what you remember though, that’s exceedingly rare. Time to leave, you think. You start to reach for your belt, to get out the team to cover your back. As you reach, a loud screech beats into your head and a massive shape swoops out of the darkness into your chest. Breath is instantly smashed out of you, your hands thrown away. Your belt, half-loosened as you fumbled with it, splits. With a crash, your balls fly away, rolling far out of reach. “FUCK!” you choke out. Then… then you pay attention to what’s currently towering over you. It’s a fully-grown Noivern, staring you down with those brilliant golden eyes. Staring directly at you, panting slightly? _Wait, what?_

Your mind is flickering with fear, running over every “accidental pokemon death statistic” that you’ve ever seen in a paper. Oh god. You’re so scared. That long pink tongue is hanging half-out, lolling over those terrifying fangs. It could practically take your face off with a single bite. Its white mane is stained with dark brown marks, probably from previous catches. _FUCK._ Nonono, you don’t want to end up another footnote in a paper. It’s moving its head closer, you’re too petrified to move. _Help._ But you already know they won’t come.

A blast of hot breath flows over your face as it stops just in front of your face, stinking of meat. Lowering its head, the tongue snakes out, drawing from the base of your neck and over your face. It’s hot and rough, tasting your skin and making you tremble. A shiver runs down your body, and as your eyes lead down the Noivern’s body you see why it’s on you. Its purple underside is slightly matted with precum from the throbbing red dick that’s currently resting on your stomach. You gasp a little, it’s fucking huge! Almost the length of your arm and maybe as thick, slowly leaking that slippery fluid down its length. Slowly the Noivern is starting to move it along your belly, purring lightly as it goes. You’re still reeling with fear and being winded, but even in that confusion you know what the only way out of this might be. It might not eat you… if you pretend to be a partner.

 But it’s so big! And more to the point, a pokemon! You couldn’t be that disgusting… but you don’t want to die…

Your stomach’s getting slick with precum by this point and it’s speeding up with small whines. Oh god, those jaws are starting to open, you’ve got to do something! You reach slowly down with your right hand and lightly touch the side of the glistening red member. It’s burning hot, and even that light touch elicits a small grunt from the dragon sitting on top of you. You’ve gotta hope this works now... otherwise you’re dragon fodder.

You open your palm and grasp the dick around. It’s so slippery… so hot… and the smell is so strong… your head feels fuzzy just from this touch. Those jaws close, but the fear remains. If this doesn’t work then they could just re-open. Slowly you bring your hand down its length, too thick to fit one hand around near the base. Maybe you can do this. Just one hand might not do it though… if it’s so aroused then two should surely get it off quicker?

It’s an awkward angle from where you’re lying at the moment though, what with it sitting on top of you, it’d be much easier if you were lower down. _I-I’ve gotta do this… I don’t want to die!_ flashes through your mind, and you scrape your body down along the hard rock floor, those golden eyes following you. That dick is hanging almost in front of your face, dripping slowly onto your chest. Grasping it with both hands, you start pumping up and down.

From head to base, it’s bright red. Slick with precum, your hands are easily sliding along the length. Some veins are pulsing in it, and you can practically feel the heartbeat in this dick.

You keep going for over five minutes, with the Noivern purring and squawking all the time. It doesn’t seem to be getting off yet though, and you don’t want it to get frustrated. _What could I do though?_ is the question. You… you could suck it. It wouldn’t be the first dick you’ve sucked, after all. Sometimes you just need to suck a dick, and a trainer that’s been on the road a few weeks isn’t going to pass up a warm mouth. You’ve always thought of it as a fair exchange. But doing this to a pokemon? Surely that’s a line you can’t cross. But it’s so close, in front of your face as you steadily jack it, bobbing slightly. Maybe just a kiss. You won’t go any further.

Tentatively, you pucker up and kiss the tip. It’s salty and hot as you expected. Nothing different, but it tastes far stronger than any dick you’ve tasted before. That feeling seems to have elicited a response from the Noivern though. A roar comes and it thrusts forwards into your mouth, past your teeth, causing you to gag almost immediately. You flail your hands, desperately trying to get it away, but it continues to push down until almost half its length is in you. Breath can barely get in and your mouth is inundated with the wild taste of its precum. In panic, you lap your tongue at the sides of its dick and are rewarded with it pulling back. After a moment to gasp a breath, it thrusts the head into your mouth once more. You place one hand on its belly to tell it not to push, and use the other one to pump the shaft.

_Just think of it as any other dick. Just bigger. And hotter. And probably going to come buckets._

You decide to focus your efforts on the head to try and get it to come as soon as possible. It _might_ let you go if it comes is your supposition. The tip is rougher than the rest of the shaft, hot and plump, slightly soft and springy. Short movements of your head, licking over the underside of the head, elicits a pleasured screech from the Noivern. It’s not so bad after all, maybe. Could live through this.

Suddenly, a long screech comes from the Noivern and it pushes into your mouth a small amount more. Its dick is twitching and you realize moments too late what’s just happening.

Cum spurts into your mouth, filling it quickly. You can’t get the dick out, leaving you no option but to swallow. Hot load after load, you gulp it down. It’s so slimy that your throat feels practically lubricated from all of it. With a grunt, the Noivern eventually with draws its dick, letting a final blast coat your face in its seed. The cum feels hot sitting on your face, and the smell is starting to drive you a little wild.

But no! This is your chance. You can always come back later for your balls. Quickly you slide out from under the Noivern and scrabble to your feet. It’s do or die!As your feet slam the ground, you hear the roar as the recovering Noivern realizes its partner has left. Surely you can make it freedom first though?

Reaching the cave wall near one of the exits, you’re once again barrelled into by a vast furry shape. This time, however, it’s from behind. And, from the hissing, angry. 


	2. Had Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you pissed off the horny dragon. I SURE DO HOPE IT DOESN'T ANGRILY FUCK YOU.

You can taste blood as you’re slammed into the cave wall, lip splitting and sending a trickle down your face. Screeching, squawking, and extremely angry, you’re struck with fear. It’s breathing down your ear and scratching at your sides in displeasure. Noiverns are loath to let their mates leave mid-coitus, but you didn’t think they would recover that fast after blasting such a load.

Hot breath rolls over your head from behind as the Noivern brings its mouth up to your head. You can’t contain the shaking, will it bite you, tear you, kill you and tear your carcass to shreds? _Oh nono. I don’t want to die here._ is the thought running over your mind, fear tearing into rational thought like a wild beast. Will you be missed? Will they know you were here? You don’t want to be found as a corpse with a cum-splattered face of all things…

Oh fuck, it’s pushing you into the wall with that lean body. There’s a familiar shape now pressing into the small of your back, that rock hard obelisk. Screeching roars are nearly deafening you as the displeased dragon vents its frustration into your back. It’s rubbing that angry red dick into your back, half-thrusting in desire. It’s so big though, you couldn’t possibly fit it! But… your head is spinning from the smell of cum, the taste suffusing your mouth, the heat beating into you… maybe…? It couldn’t be that bad…

You hesitantly pull down your shorts, shivering lightly as you feel the fur tickling your behind. As if by instinct, the Noivern pushes forwards far too suddenly and slaps against a cheek in an attempt to thrust in. Maybe it can smell your arousal, if it cares about such a thing. What it wants is a warm hole to fuck right now.

Yours seems perfect and it’s not waiting around.

With frenzied prods, it’s trying to enter you. Shaking, you reach around and grasp its burning-hot member and attempt to guide it. As you try and place it, covered in slippery precum, saliva, and seed, you’re starting to feel like you could maybe handle this. You’ve had things in the ass before, and a dragon’s dick isn’t the worst thing that it could be. At least you emptied yourself an hour or two ago. Plus, the feeling when they come inside is great. Or it was in smaller quantities. Maybe it’s not such a great idea with the torrential flood from this beast.

As you’re realizing this fact the Noivern has lined up with your puckered asshole, and is pushing forwards inexorably into you. You take a deep breath and try to relax, let it slip in easier. As the first inch pushes past your ring, you gasp slightly.

_Thank goodness for the lubricating properties of dragon cum_ is all you’ll say.

Further and further, there doesn’t seem to be any end to the advancing pole that’s starting to feel uncomfortably large in your ass. _Oh, FUCK._ runs through your head, it just keeps going! You’re sweating with the effort, panting and grunting. The Noivern is resting on you with those supple wings, resting its head on your shoulder as it impales you at this snail-like pace. Occasional growls leap from its mouth.

After almost a minute of this ordeal, it seems to bottom out. By this point your eyes are practically rolling back from the sheer size of the slippery member stretching you out. With much less grace the Noivern starts withdrawing from you, leaving an emptiness inside. Very soon though, it’s filled again by the purple dragon slamming into you once more. You yelp from the pain of it. It’s practically mounted you by this point to take up a regular pace of reaming your ass. Every bump is felt in excruciating detail as it pounds past your sensitive membranes pulling a waterfall of whimpers and moans from you. Past pleading for help, you can do little but cry fruitlessly onto the cold stone while the anal assault carries on. Your legs would have given out quickly but the Noivern’s brute strength is keeping you up while it uses you for this satisfaction.

The minutes pass with the air filled with soft squelching and sobs to accompany the screeching of the Noibats filling the air above your coital pair. When you have no more tears to give, you suffer the hip-smashing thrusts in pained silence, praying for it to end soon.

You feel the Noivern’s dick start to twitch and stiffen up more and twitch in panic. With that quantity of seed you’d be flooded to the brim and then some.

Suddenly, the Noivern slams itself to the root in you and begins to cum inside you. It’s like a hot rush at first, then an intense warmth through your entire bowels, then just a burning heat through your entire abdomen. From how tight your ass is stretched, none is escaping however.

As it continues to blast your insides your legs completely give out, brought to the edge by this floodtide of semen washing you out. This coincides with the Noivern withdrawing itself somewhat from your ass, letting it slip out as you drop to your knees. Semen continues to splurt out onto your back and head, liberally coating you.

_Is it… marking me?_

That would have been the sensible thought, but you’re wasted by this point. You barely feel the claws of the Noivern wrap around your midriff, nor the weightless feeling as it bears you into the air.

Hours later you will awaken in the darkness, marked all over and in pain. You’ve been taken as a toy by the Noivern to mate with at leisure. It brings you food and lets you drink from a stream, but you could never navigate the pitch-black cave system far from the beaten track of Victory Road. Fucked raw constantly by the Noivern, you grow to love the filling of your ass, the taste of cum filling your mouth, the heat as it splashes over your skin.

Maybe it isn’t so bad…

: B A D :  E N D :


	3. True(r) Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Remember when you suffered a horrible fate at the hands of that fukken dragon? How's about we pretend that didn't happen and just stick it in the virginia instead?

Panting for breath, the Noivern gently runs a tongue up the side of your face. After barrelling into you, it’s just been nuzzling your back in a positively adorable way! It may still have a gigantic erection bumping into the small of your back but it sure is being friendly regardless…

That tongue feels rough, like warm sandpaper, skirting your eyes and circling your jawline. Being pressed into the cool stone like this gives a contrast that pulls your attention to this bestial act all the more, making you pull back from the cold and press your body backwards into the warm fur underside. Your head’s going so cloudy, maybe you shouldn’t have run; maybe this is where you should be, clasped in the warm fuzzy embrace of this Noivern. I mean… it’s not the worst thing in the world to fuck. No danger of dropping dead like a Muk, no danger of decapitation like a Scyther, and no chance of being set on fire, unlike most dragons. You’ll be raw by the end but alive. That’s the important point you’re holding onto. Maybe it’ll even let you go?

How to initiate this though. That’s a toughie. It’s a wild beast right now, despite the intelligence lurking in those golden orbs, so if you aren’t careful it’ll injure you. If it just tried jackhammering you like they would any usual mate then you’d likely break.

_I mean, hypothetically._ you remind yourself.

Of course, a more strident reminder of reality is the dick prodding you in an eager fashion, desiring to bury itself deep inside you. You’re feeling even hotter now, maybe the light dressing of cum coating your features is affecting you more than you thought. A shiver, a tingle, your body feels way too hot. Gotta cool down, get out of these soaked clothes, all right now.

With a wiggle of the hips you slide your shorts down, leaving your panties where they are. Not quite time for that yet. You’d like to warm up this big boy a bit more if he’ll be patient, maybe that’ll mean a shorter ordeal when he decides to stick it in.

To this end, you reach behind your back and gently grasp that red-hot dick with a gasp. It’s slimy with various bodily fluids, hopefully enough for what you have in mind. Manipulating it down and between your legs, you grasp this bestial member between your thighs with as much pressure as you can afford without squashing it. With a screech the Noivern drives forwards with this faux sensation, brushing against your lips and eliciting a gasp in the process. With barely a moment in the balance another thrust comes between, then another. And another. In seconds it’s begun a desperate tirade of thrusting in this intercrural gap that makes you moan with each slide. You can barely stand how this animal is teasing your pussy like this, intentional or not, and the noise of your play squelches through the cavern.

You let it thrust for a minute or so before parting your legs, rewarding your efforts with a screech of displeasure. With a quick movement you clamp your legs together once more, allow it to thrust for a few seconds more, then withdraw. This time the Noivern’s cry increases in urgency. It so desperately wants you now, to take you entirely and fill you up. Who are you to deny this predator taking what it desires?

Grasping the rock-hard dick with one hand, you’re struck with how aroused it must be to reach this state. It’s even hotter and redder than the last time you saw it, now a veritable paragon of burning red in your hand. That overpowering smell of cum, saliva, and precum mingled together over the shaft spins your head with the strength of it and whirls your mind with so many depraved thoughts. From that sole stimulus your pussy is already crying out for it, to reach your depths and satisfy you.

Bringing it back, you angle the pointed tip with your lips and breathe out in preparation for this primal act. By sliding the tip up a little you place the tip outside your entrance, now ready to try taking it. However, you aren’t as prepared as you quite think.

With an echoing cry of impatience, the Noivern rams forwards and attemps to impales you in one. Shock lets you barely feel the pain, but you taste blood sharply as you bite your cheek with all your force. _FUCK._ Is it all in? It’s got to be all in right?

You crane over your shoulder and confirm with a look of horror that it’s only a little over halfway inside you.

As the Noivern withdraws you breathe out, right before it embeds itself further in you than you thought was possible. These are depths that’ve never felt a thing up till this rude awakening, and they’re getting a thorough scrubbing. Pull back, drive it deeper, it’s becoming a rhythm of pain and pleasure twining together to ring a litany of perversion through your head. You can’t keep your mouth open from panting, losing yourself to raw desire.

When the Noivern finally bottoms out inside you it’s like a thunderbolt to your system. Jabbing into your deepest point with bestial fervour, it begins to slam its entire depth inside. Drawing it out till the tip rests just inside you then blowing your mind with a single thrust to the base, it’s smashing you like a bitch in heat. Which, from any perspective, you are. Pushed into a wall with a dragon hunched over your back and pumping you silly with obscene squelches, panting with your tongue hanging out and drool running over, you’re no different from a fucktoy to it. In, out, your mind’s focussed on nothing but this massive sensation.

When the Noivern finally cums you’re practically unconscious, in a trancelike state from the constant barrage of womb-plumbing strokes. The reverie you’re in is snapped quickly by the sonic screech ripping from the Noivern’s lungs. Twitching, howling, the Noivern buries its dick as deep as it can go inside you and begins to pump you full. It’s burning hot splashing into you, splashing out around the edges and dripping down your leg. You cum right then and there, moaning out loud as semen cascades over your shoes and pools on the floor.

After taking a few minutes to enjoy the sensation of being hilted so deeply inside you, the Noivern pulls out. Immediately more cum pours out, and you fall to your knees exhausted. From the snores behind you, so is the Noivern apparently.

You slowly rise to your feet, legs shaking, and stumble away from the sleeping dragon to gather your balls from where they originally fell. Once you’ve fumbled enough to locate them, it’s just a matter of staggering outside into the harsh sunlight to let your team out and fall flat on your face.

What a day.

But, at least you’re out of there now. Once you clean up, you’ll be back on the road to the Elite Four in no time! And all that you’ve been left with is some bruises, a cut or two, and an insatiable desire for enormous dragon cock.

Could have gone worse, you suppose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's me probably done on Noivern for the moment. I'll probably pick some Poke at random for the next one tbh, leave any recommendations that aren't Lucario if ya want.
> 
> I don't like Lucario.
> 
> Too furry for me. Call me in denial. Hope you had fun anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want, I can do up a follow-up to this. It's been a long time since I wrote.
> 
> EDIT: Ok, there's two chapters more coming. Are your bodies ready? Well, probably not after the first one, but that is the risk of FUCKING A DRAGON.


End file.
